fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goldy Locksmith
Goldy Locksmith (ゴルディロックス Gorudirokkusu) aka Chi Χ χ is a traveling mage who is trying to find herself. She is never in one for too long and has the tendency to disappear like a ghost. Wherever she goes, she leaves the people she helped with small tales to spread around. She, strangely, specializes in the remote magic, Bear Magic. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities & Equipment Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Magical Abilities Bears 1.jpg|Jarr & Skarr Bears 2.jpg|Teddy Bear Parade Bears 3.jpg|Gallon & Pint Bears 4.jpg|Darth the Ruthless Bears 5.png|Mankala Bears 6.jpg|Jeff the Bear Bear Magic (ベアマジック Beamajikku) is a Caster Type Magic that revolves the summoning of different types of Bears to aid in the User. This is Goldy Locksmith's signature magic. *'Jarr & Skarr' (Jarr＆スカール Jarr& sukāru): Goldy summons two large polar bears coated in armor. Jarr is wearing the brown leather armor while Skarr is the one with the metal coatings. The two are always arguing but are extremely loyal to Goldy and does everything she asks them to do. The bears attack like a wolf pack. The teamwork between the two is strangely powerful. *'Teddy Bear Parade' (テディベアパレード Tedibeaparēdo): Goldy claims to have collected all the Teddy Bears that were thrown away, or on sale, but this is still unconfirmed. Extending her arms out, a magic seal opens a portal to a pocket dimension and hundreds of Teddy Bears spill out or shoot out depending on the situation. *'Teddy Bear Puppet' (テディベア人形 Tedibea ningyō): As long as there is a Teddy Bear some near Goldy, she can control them, and although mostly useless, Goldy is able to perceive what the Teddy Bears "hear" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Puppet Show' (テディベア人形劇 Tedibea ningyō geki): A stronger version of Teddy Bear Puppet Show. Goldy is able to control multiple Teddy Bears at once. *'Leach Teddy Bear' (リーチテディベア Rīchitedibea): Leach Teddy Bears are have a greenish tint to their brown fur and stick to opponents, draining their magical energy, in turn causing the Teddy Bear to grow. Though it should be mentioned, it still has the traits of a regular ol' teddy bear and is victim to many threats such as fire, sharp and pointy things, or little boys. *'Gallon & Pint' (ガロ N＆パイント Garo N& painto): Gallon is a large mother polar bear who takes care of young cub, Pint. The two wear extremely tough armor that aids them in many situation. Gallon & Pint are used by Goldy as mostly transportation because she doesn't want either of them to get hurt. Though sometimes they like to join in on the butt-kicking. *'Darth the Ruthless' (冷酷にダース Reikoku ni dāsu): Darth the Ruthless is an extremely feral creature that probably shouldn't be in a young girl's hands. Darth is capable of very basic speech but he knows an enemy when he spots him. He's more of a attack now and pick meat out of his teeth later type of guy. Goldy often has to recall him because of his thirst for blood and destruction. *'Mankala '(マンカラ Mankara): Mankala is one of Goldy's most powerful Bear Magic spells she has. Because of the enormous amount of magic it takes to summon, control, and recall him, she prefers to use this as a last resort. Mankala is a ancient Bear God turn Spirit who has a lot of pent-up rage in him. Though powerful, he is extremely wise and chose Goldy as his keep for a reason. *'Jeff the Bear' (ジェフ·ベア Jefu· bea): Jeff the Bear is Goldy's second Last Resort. Because of his "total awesomeness and mad butt-kicking and totally forbidden ninja skills" she can't use him that much. Though, it doesn't stop the rumors from forming about the legendary bear that's silent but super deadly. Jeff is everywhere and knows all. *'Bear Suit' (スーツを負担 Sūtsu o futan): Goldy throws a cut-open Teddy Bear on the field and tries to lure the target over it. Once the ripped open bear is under the target, the cotton inside of it explodes out, wrapping and tangling itself around the victim. The cotton is very flexible and durable and the only way to break out is to burn, cut, wet or freeze your way out. Struggling otherwise makes the cotton stronger. Once the cotton is up to neck level leaving your head visible, the bear's "skin" suddenly grows and wraps the foe inside of it, replicating a bear suit costume. The victim must fight with the suit on until they are able to take it off. It should be noted that the inside of the costume is very tight and it warms up easily. Sexy Magic (PENDING) Take Over *Demon Soul **Fox Warrior Equipment Magic Necklace Trivia *Goldy Locksmiths is based off of the Fairy Tale Character, Goldilocks **This is refrenced by her signature magic, Bear Magic, and her nickname. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Female Category:Females Category:Olympic Torch